nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Old Town
Old Town, sometimes referred to as Old Town Night Vale, is a district in Night Vale. Old Town is presumably a historic district, although little is known for certain about what sets Old Town apart from Central Night Vale or the general Night Vale area.15 - Street Cleaning Day at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/15-street-cleaning-day The district is plagued by mysteriously noisy sunsets that can't be heard anywhere else in Night Vale, and the solar shrieking has taken a toll on the residents of Old Town in the form of heart attacks, muscular atrophy, and the spontaneous growth of third eyes.12 - The Candidate at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/12-the-candidate Recently Old Town was severely damaged by a phantom ocean which has suddenly appeared in Night Vale. Most of the district was destroyed and a number of people, pets and cars went missing. Currently the whole district is flooded and the only remaining landmark is a rundabout, which can be seen below the water line. 126 - ''A Door Ajar Part 3'' Landmarks and businesses The following Night Vale landmarks are known to be located in Old Town: * Gino's Italian Dining Experience and Grill and Bar, the fanciest restaurant in Night Vale.27 - First Date at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/27-first-date * Old Town Drawbridge, a controversial revitalization project backed by Night Vale's City Council, which is not projected to be completed until 2026.6 - The Drawbridge at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/6-the-drawbridge * A controversial rundabout, which seems to be impossible to drive through. 124 - ''A Door Ajar Part 1'' Known residents The following is a list of Night Vale residents known to reside in Old Town: * Katherine Ciel, a contributor to Poetry Week 2013.20 - Poetry Week at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/20-poetry-week * Walton Kincaid, president of the community group Soundproof Old Town. Noisy sunset epidemic The residents of Old Town are beset by incredibly loud sunsets that no one else in Night Vale can hear. One resident described the sound as "the parched cries of sad buzzards, or perhaps even the unholy voice of Old Scratch himself." Worse, the sounds seem to have a deleterious effect on the health of Old Town residents, causing heart attacks, muscular atrophy, and the spontaneous growth of additional eyes. Simone Rigadeau in the Earth Sciences building at Night Vale Community College called the sunsets "a simple case of celestial just desserts". As always, it should be noted that Rigadeau does not actually work in Earth Sciences, but is only a transient living in the recycling closet of the Earth Sciences building, where she collects cans as pets. When pressed to do something to address the problem, the City Council claimed that the sounds were caused by the windmill farms that litter the landscape of Desert Bluffs, and were thus not under Night Vale jurisdiction. The president of the community group Soundproof Old Town, Walton Kincaid, countered that the windmills couldn't possibly be the source of the sound because they were both nonexistent and nonfunctional, as a result of "Desert Bluffs' staggering incompetence". In response, the Council proceeded to wordlessly stare Kincaid down for 14 uninterrupted minutes, literally crushing his soul into what appeared to be "a partially chewed black-eyed pea". Then, the Council wished Kincaid luck on attending a mandatory followup hearing on the sunset issue, to be held at 4:00 AM on December 2, 2012 on the highest ledge overlooking Skeleton Gorge. The ledge in question was only accessible by government helicopter, as all previous attempts to scale the cliff-face had ended in "extravagantly gory fashion". It is not known whether Kincaid survived his ascent. References Category:Locations Category:Night Vale major districts